


蚯蚓

by sitoudii



Category: non - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitoudii/pseuds/sitoudii





	蚯蚓

乐队主唱张颜齐x刚高中毕业焉栩嘉

“我就是憨批”

“第三次了第三次了我真得瞎啊”

“我第一次把周震南认成小学女生还给她说妹妹这不是你来的地方遭他翻了一个巨大的白眼”  
“你不晓得姚琛拿这件事笑了我好久”

“第二次弄错是和赵让视频的时候，我问他背后那个美女是哪个，还阔以哦”  
“至今赵让和也哥那放肆的笑声还在我耳边围绕”

“所以我为啥这么哈麻批，我把那个小子认成了短头发的女高中生，还在想这个吉他手妹妹有点酷”

“何止酷哦，美女一开口，大地吼三吼。”

张颜齐拉着任豪吐槽，一杯接一杯，本来天生下垂眼的他，看着就不太清醒，这会更是耷拉着脑袋，除了连绵不绝的嘴炮证实他还醒着，任豪都怀疑他是不是在说梦话。  
“所以你和你乐队那个妹妹咋样了”  
“你之前给我说的你觉得人家忒特别，非要追到手，人家是男孩子你就不爱了嘛”

“妹妹你个大头鬼”张颜齐终于有些醉了，“骗我感情的大骗子”  
“我亲了抱了，才发现不是我温柔单纯的哑巴新娘”

“而是一头白眼公狼”

任豪察觉到一股视线扫射，看了周围一眼，端起杯子喝了一大口，起身离座“哟你的小公狼来了，我先告辞哈哈”

张颜齐努力抬起头，眼前是一脸臭样像谁欠了他钱八百年没还的曾经他的神仙酷妹妹——焉栩嘉。

老天爷啊，让我醉死吧。

于是焉栩嘉好不容易回绝那些拥挤上来的搭讪者找到地方就看到在和一个俊男拉拉扯扯的张颜齐，以盗铃不及掩耳之势快速趴下装死。

只能咬牙告诉自己：打人犯法，打人犯法。

焉栩嘉很苦恼，最近他的男朋友对他总是避之不及。

应该算是男朋友，毕竟是张颜齐自己告白的。  
他们也算是交往甜蜜了半分钟。

第一次见面是夏之光推荐他去替张颜齐乐队那个喝了酒骚扰别人被人打到住院的吉他手，前天高考结束他和一群放飞自我的小鸡仔k歌喝酒，把嗓子搞哑了，于是安安静静入了张颜齐的眼，本来他没发现被误会了，结果张颜齐这个憨批，唱完聚餐肉烤好了，非要一个劲“女士优先女士优先，妹妹帮了我们大忙，妹妹先”

这是他第一次被人喊妹妹，按理说一普通大老爷们被人喊妹妹可能要翻脸，但是焉栩嘉是谁啊。  
他竟然觉得这个又有点害羞又很傻一双下垂眼和常年带着笑意的猫唇男人，有点儿可爱。

只是有点儿，一般般可爱。

所以焉栩嘉莫名其妙维持了这个“哑巴妹妹”的角色，直到几场演出结束后张颜齐把他堵在练习室，一脸认真地对他告白，然后俩人乱亲到一起，最后以再憨批也不可能那么傻终于发现他的高冷妹妹其实是个男孩子的事实于是张颜齐慌乱跑走结束。

谁家女孩子头发这么短？！  
好吧那时候是留得有点长。

谁家女孩子长得这么粗犷？！  
好吧我是经常被说娃娃脸。

可是虽然但是，谁家女孩子胸这么平！！

“你不能用正常人思维去考虑张颜齐”

“他们艺术家的眼光都比较特别”  
“我当时介绍的时候就开玩笑说是我的妹妹，谁知道他个憨批真得以为你是女孩子啊”  
“我怀疑他重度近视，难怪他在舞台上双眼总是放空”  
夏之光拍拍焉栩嘉的背安慰他“你知道吗他还给我说你的名字好好听”

“他！说！你名字！每个字都有初恋的感觉哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“夏之光，你会不会笑得太过猖狂了一点”焉栩嘉嘴角微微抽搐，眼前笑得花枝乱颤的罪魁祸首，不对，只能算是帮凶，毕竟他也一直看破不说破，比起夏之光不在意的错误引导，明显焉栩嘉自己不戳穿更有罪孽深重。

所以从那时到现在，张颜齐要么不接他电话，要么他找上门就偷偷溜走。

可恶的直男，焉栩嘉心里不满又很难受。

安静不说话的张颜齐，按男人眼光讲也是英俊的，威武凶悍的大猛男（自称）焉栩嘉不会承认，第一次看到在舞台上的张颜齐时就已心动过。  
那个男人有着和他不一样的深刻五官，就算他再长几岁也无法达到的雕刻线条，头发乱糟糟的遮住了些许眉眼，，明明是不太精神的垂眼却能让人感觉到某些力量。  
人会被自己所没有的美好事物吸引，焉栩嘉也一样。

至少一起准备一起跑场子那段时间真得很愉快，夏天的重庆是团永不熄灭的火，烧得每个人都不太清醒，无论是爱情使人盲目的张颜齐，还是陪他演了这场戏的焉栩嘉。  
所以当张颜齐说喜欢他要做他女朋友的时候，焉栩嘉心里只有一个想法：疯了，疯了

不知道是半个月都把他认成女人更疯，还是心里叫嚣着答应他的自己更疯。

虽然知道结局，本来也无关深情。

自己是怎么看他的，那个长得很丧的乐队主唱，那个看着不太聪明的大傻子，那个曾给予自己真真切切心动的男人。人就不该戏耍别人，所以报应不就来了吗。

张颜齐始终只是喜欢上一个不存在的自己，那个水井里的月亮。

焉栩嘉咬了咬他微翘的嘴唇，努力做出大酷哥的模样，如果忽略他已经红了的大眼睛的话，假装不在意的开口。

“张颜齐，你可以解脱了”  
“我开学了，走了”

“祝你好运，不再见”


End file.
